<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold on Tight by Ghostsucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277207">Hold on Tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks'>Ghostsucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, Tricycle crashes, Tricycle rides, its pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Copia takes you for a ride on his famous tricycle, things don’t go as expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold on Tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdybirp/gifts">Birdybirp</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for a friend &lt;3 Hope you have a good day, you funky little Birb.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, sister. Get on and hold on tight, si?” Copia addressed you. He was currently seated on his tricycle that he had chosen to not only ride around the church as a pastime but also take with him on tours. Often riding it onto the stage with a thunderous applause. </p><p>When you had started dating Copia you had never imagined this scenario. When he suggested that you come for a ride with him around the catacombs you weren’t expecting this. Though, you would admit you had no idea what you expected; but you were sure it wasn’t standing on the back of Copia’s trike, gripping tight onto his shoulders and hoping you don’t fall off as he takes sharp corners.<br/>
<br/>
You had sat down in the catacomb before while Copia rode around the empty halls. He usually escaped down here to escape the stresses of his job, so it was fun to sit on the cold, hard floor with your timer on your phone running. Watching as he tried repeatedly to beat his quickest time of 1 minute at 27 seconds; a record he hasn’t got close to beating since. Though, he had some motivations for getting that lap done as quick as possible. <br/>
<br/>
You had watched Copia multiple times nearly crash into walls, or nearly tipping his trike over with its momentum; once you watched him crash into a wall, the momentum so strong it actually sent him flying into the wall itself. He spent the rest of that night with an ice pack on his face in the infirmary, slightly loopy from the pain meds they gave him. Thankfully, after some scans he was discharged with nothing broken. <br/>
<br/>
Taking careful steps, you slowly placed one foot after the other onto the metal bar joining the two back wheels of Copia’s trike together. Even though his feet stayed planted on the ground, the bike still moved slightly, causing you to sway. Your hands quickly moving to cling onto Copia’s shoulders. You could hear him laughing as he watched you from over his shoulder. He was just wearing his pair of red pants and a black undershirt, it gave you nothing to grab onto like his cassock would have.</p><p>“Are you ready, little bird?” He asked as he picked his feet from off the ground. Placing them on the pedals and pushing slightly, slowly getting the bike off to a start. </p><p>“Sure, lets go” you leaned further into his back. Your hand even dropping down to his to wrap around his neck as you leaned closer to his shoulder. Holding onto him like you were certain you would fall. </p><p>Picking up the speed, you listened to Copia struggle and pant as the extra weight on the back making the bike harder to move. “This would be easier if there wasn’t so much junk in the trunk, eh?” He giggled to himself, happy at his joke. </p><p>“You’ll regret that later, but just please don’t run into any walls” you gripped him tighter, smiling at his joke but not comfortable enough with his bike riding skills to truly let your guard down. </p><p>“Don’t worry, cara. You will have fun, si” he leaned away from you, putting more of his own weight into the pedals as he forced the bike to pick up speed. </p><p>Finally, at full speed, Copia glided around corners (making sure to signal with his hands) and smoothly taking you on a ride. Now feeling more confident that he would not be crashing into any walls, you stood up more. Letting yourself stand straight and feeling the slight breeze in your hair. Copia wasn’t going that fast, in fact he couldn’t. A tricycle not really built for speed, but as you stood on the back, it felt like it was going a lost faster than it looked like it would. Below you Copia was humming a tune, one you could not recognise, but it was nice to hear; making the ride a little more romantic than terrifying</p><p>You still gripped tightly onto his shoulders, but you could let loose a bit. Giving him the chance to breathe. </p><p>“Are you having fun, cara?” Copia turned to look at you, the biggest smile you had ever seen gracing his face. He truly looked happy to be experiencing this with you. </p><p>You looked down at him, returning his smile for only a brief minute before disaster struck. Copia being so concentrated on you smiling back at him, your hair flowing in the breeze; truly his goddess. He turned around just in time to notice a corner coming up, turning tightly around it as he could, but it was too late. The momentum of you both causing the tricycle to tip. Both of you falling to the ground in a flurry of limbs and high-pitched squeals, ones which weren’t coming from you. </p><p>Finally on the ground, both of you having landed on your backs. You stared up at the ceiling, breaking out into a crying fit of laughter as you realised what had just happened. </p><p>“Cara, I am so sorry. Are you okay?” Copia scrambled to lean over you, his hand refusing to touch you as it hovered over you. His eyes following it as he looked for any signs that you were hurt. Finally, moving away as you sat up and wiped the tears from your eyes. The shocked look on Copia’s face sending you into a fit of laughter again.</p><p>“A tricycle” you laughed, “you crashed a damn tricycle… again” the tears flowing harder down your cheeks now as you struggled to breathe. Laughing so hard you ended up choking on air, Copia’s hand now coming to pat your back as you lost yourself in the hilarity of what was happening.</p><p>As you came back to yourself, no longer in a fit of giggles you noticed Copia laughing along with you. Not as hard, but still laughing along. Now that he had seen you were okay, he could laugh. </p><p>“I will admit, I didn’t expect that to happen. I thought we would have crashed into a wall” he gestured wildly, laughing at the thought, “at least we don’t have to spend another night in the infirmary, eh?” His hand stopped patting your back, instead now moving in slow circles to soothe you. </p><p>“I love you, you know that? But you will be the death of me” you spoke without thinking, immediately pausing as the words came out of your mouth. When you had imagined yourself finally confessing your love to this man, you hadn’t thought it would be after he almost killed you in a triking accident. “Uh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean too say that” you tried to save yourself.</p><p>“You love me?” Copia asked, stunned. The look on his face, one you couldn’t discern. You didn’t know if he was shocked at your words, or scared. You had played this moment over and over and every time you imagined Copia saying it back, or crashing into you with such force that he knocked the wind out of you. </p><p>“Yes, but I get if you don’t feel the same way” he still sat there silent, his legs tucked under him as he stood stock still; you couldn’t even tell if he was breathing at this point. “I’m just- I’m just going to go back to my rooms” you quickly stood, the silence from Copia no longer bearable. </p><p>It was this moment when his brain kicked into gear, watching you walk away and realising that even though he had been screaming it back in his head, he never actually said it out loud. </p><p>You weren’t even 5 feet from Copia, when you felt a completely different kind of tears welling up in your eyes, you tried your best to hold that emotion down, shocked when a hand grabbed onto your arm and spun you around. Pulling you into him with such force, you couldn’t breathe. Your breath hitching as his lips connected with yours. Leaving them briefly to pepper kisses along your jaw and down to your neck. So stunned by Copia’s actions, it took you a moment to realise he was whispering “I love you” repeatedly into your skin between every kiss. </p><p>Overwhelmed, you pushed him back. His gloved hands coming to rest on your cheeks as a tear rolled down his smiling face. “I love you, little bird, so much” he kissed your lips again. This time leaving them to linger a little longer, “you have no idea how long I have waited to say those words” his forehead pressed to yours. </p><p>“I wish you had said them sooner” you confessed, bringing up your hand to wipe at the tears you realised were falling. </p><p>“Let’s get out of here, eh? Go for a nice walk in the gardens. I think I’ve had enough riding for one day” </p><p>“That does sound like a good idea” you smiled at the thought. Walking with Copia in the garden always being one of your favourite things to do. And he knew this. </p><p>You watched as he picked up his tricycle, pushing it to the supply closet that no one used. Effectively hidden from anyone taking it on a joyride. With one last kiss to your lips, and a tight grip on your hand, you and Copia left the catacombs. Both of your hearts no longer weighed down by the words left unsaid. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>